1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical diagnosis devices include ultrasound diagnosis devices, X-ray imaging devices, computerized tomography (CT) devices, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, and various other types of devices.
Ultrasound diagnosis devices acquire images of an object's interior (e.g., tomography of soft tissues or blood flow) by irradiating the object with ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to and receiving echo signals reflected by the object. Ultrasound diagnosis devices may be used for detection of foreign substances, damage check, and various other medical purposes.
CT imaging devices produce precise tomography images of objects by obtaining and processing tens or hundreds of X-ray images of the objects. By doing so, the CT imaging devices may produce 2D or 3D images of the interior structure of the objects.
MRI imaging devices use magnetic resonance imaging to produce images of the external structure of objects. MRI imaging provides higher resolution and contrast than other imaging techniques. Furthermore, MRI imaging causes no radiation exposure and is thus safer to human body than X-ray imaging. And still furthermore, MRI permits the capture of axial images, sagittal images, and coronal images without relocating the object that is being examined.